eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1533 (17 November 1997)
Synopsis Ian refuses to answer the door in the morning, and Kathy goes away annoyed. Peggy sees her and says you have to hand it to Cindy, she's got guts, and how's Ian coping. Kathy snaps at her irritably. Simon and Terry are chatting in the market and Terry says that they should have a stand-up fight between Cindy and Ian, winner takes all. While Simon is telling him he's being ridiculous, Kathy comes by and snarls that she knows they're talking about Ian, and she snaps unreasonably at them. Terry tells Simon he should be more tactful. Nigel phones up the school to talk to Clare's teacher, as he has made her promise to keep away from the gang this term. The teacher is off sick, so Nigel looks worried, and then he realises that she's a member of the video club so he has her home address on the computer. Bianca is looking uglier and poorer than ever and she's also furious with Ricky about Jacques staying there and having moved house. Ricky promises to redecorate the spare bedroom, which will be the baby's room, any way she wants. He asks Ruth if there is a place in the nursery for Jacques as he can't do anything while he is lumbered with him. Ruth arranges it as he is lucky that another kid is off sick. Ruth and Mark are still lumbered with the foster child and Mark's off to the doctor for another blood test and check up. He will have to wait two weeks for the results. Ricky speaks to Frank, who didn't know Diane had absconded and left her kid with Ricky. He says he'll be coming to visit them to congratulate them on Bianca's pregnancy. Bianca has a whinge about this, saying that she also invited Sonia to stay, so they may not have room. Ricky goes into the video shop and Nigel asks him rather awkwardly what he would think if someone came to his home while he was off sick, perhaps, to ask him about motor cars. Ricky says it would be stupid since all his tools are at the Arches, but if Nigel wants some work done, Phil is there. Nigel says never mind, and closes up the shop and takes a video round to the teacher's house. She looks like she has flu or something and she is very surprised to see him. She says that her professional life and her private life are separate, and he shouldn't be here. Nigel begs for two minutes to explain, and says that if they're thinking of excluding any of the gang of bullies, Clare is no longer involved with them. The teacher isn't too impressed, and Nigel can tell this, so he offers her a peace offering - a French video as he knows she was asking about French films. He says it's called La Ronde, and she laughs. She says well, there's plenty of action then. Nigel says he didn't realise it was violent, and she says not that sort of action, it's just that everyone is having sex with everyone else. Nigel is horrified and says "Oh no, I've brought you a French porn film". She says it's OK, and she was going to have a really boring evening, so it'll make a change! Nigel leaves hastily. Mark visits Ian and reassures him as he's worried that the kids keep asking where their mother is. Ian says Cindy isn't going to go away, and he's worried about it. He calls Ros later to discuss it with her. Annie and George discuss Ian's election prospects, and Annie says it looks like his wife walks all over him, and she's concerned so maybe there is another current councillor they can use. George says she's always been impatient and not to worry, because Ian will be much more useful as they will have hooks in him before he's even elected. She goes into the Vic and Phil's there with an orange juice moaning to Grant how he hates living alone in the flat so had to get out. Annie asks him how he is and how's living on your own again? She then goes over to Ian who's waiting to meet Ros, and she advises him to deal with it as if it were business and do what he'd do then - find the opponent's weakness. Ros arrives and Annie leaves. Ros and Ian have a cosy conversation about it, and Ros asks why he's changed now - what happened when he met Cindy again? He says it reminded him of their marriage, and Ros guesses that he even thought of taking her back. She says she will try to find Cindy, and Ian goes to see his solicitor. This is a less successful meeting, as he says that Cindy can now apply for the decision to be reversed that Ian has custody, and they will have to see what happens in court. He says Ian's best bet is to be as reasonable and good a father as possible and not to appear vindictive or vengeful. Ian says he can't believe that she tried to have him shot and then stole the kids, but she still will have more chance of getting them back as decisions are usually weighted in favour of the mother. The solicitor says that he also stole the children, remember. He adds this is from a civil case point of view, however, there is another option but he will have to be totally ruthless. Ian can pursue a criminal case against Cindy for abducting the kids. Ian goes home and tells Kathy who's furious that Cindy might get custody, so he tells her about the criminal option. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson Guest cast * Ros Thorne - CP Grogan Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes